La generación de los fenómenos
by Meganee
Summary: Una entrada del blog de cierto personaje que revela su opinión y algunos secretos sobre los integrantes de la generación de los milagros.


Publicado por **behind-blue-woofs** , el 02 de enero de 2017 a las 10:41 p.m.

 **La generación de los fenómenos.**

Son incontables las veces que he escuchado ignorantes comentarios sobre mi estilo de vida. Demasiadas fueron las ocasiones en las que tuve que soportar que los demás me llamaran flojo, vago y "suertudo" por poder permitirme siestas y tiempos de juego, pero, ¿qué saben ellos de mí?

¿Acaso tienen idea de lo que tengo que soportar? Estoy seguro de que, de estar en mi lugar, ninguno de ellos podría. Sólo dejen que les cuente de algunos personajes con los que tengo que lidiar y ustedes verán por sí mismos de que les hablo. Yo los llamo, la generación de los fenómenos.

Permítanme comenzar a escribirles sobre la persona que más me irrita, su nombre es Midorima Shintaro, un tipo alto y con cara de pocos amigos… bueno, a decir verdad, realmente tiene pocos amigos. Es que, ¿quién podría tolerar estar junto a aquel sujeto durante tanto tiempo? Sólo aquel idiota de cabello negro cuyo nombre no logro, ni me interesa recordar… ¿Kakao, acaso? Como sea, no es importante. Cielos, amigos, realmente no me trago a ese espárrago, y miren que amo los espárragos. ¡¿Sabían que una vez intentó golpearme?! Ese malnacido… Ustedes sabrán entenderme, ¡es que a ese tipo no se le cae una sonrisa por nada en el mundo! Ni siquiera yo puedo sacarle, aunque sea, una mueca divertida… y creo que ustedes saben que soy comiquísimo, ¡todo el mundo sonríe al verme!

Voy a seguir con Akashi Seijuro… ¿qué decirles que ya no sepan? ¡Ese tipo está loco! No tienen idea de la cantidad de veces que le pedí a Kuroko que se alejara de ese psicópata en crecimiento, ¡pero el muy tonto nunca me escucha! Aún recuerdo el revuelo de aquel día en el que casi convierte el rostro de Kagami en una alcancía, ¡Ni yo podía creerlo!... Ahora, ¿puedo decir algo en su defensa?... Sí. Él sí sonríe al verme. ¡¿Ves Midorima?! ¡Hasta el psicópata hormonal es más amable que tú!

Jodido Midorima… si tan sólo pudiera… Oh, perdón, ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí, ahora es turno de Kise Ryota, o Kise-kun, como suele llamarlo Kuroko. Si mi vida fuera como _Mean Girls_ , el niño lindo de Kaijo definitivamente sería Regina George, con eso les estoy diciendo mucho, ¿verdad? Oh, este Kise… A pesar de todo, el tipo me cae bien. Lo sé, podrá ser más falso que teta de travesti, pero si Kuroko te quiere, pues, Kise también; por ende, él es muy bueno conmigo... Oh, ¡vamos! No puedo distinguir algunos colores, pero sí sé reconocer una obsesión cuando la veo y eso, amigos, no es sano.

Hablando de conductas poco saludables, sólo se me viene un nombre a la cabeza. Sí, adivinaron, es Murasakibara Atsushi, otro que no tolero. Creo que la obsesión de Kise es más respetable que la de este idiota –después de todo, ¿quién no amaría a Kuroko? Él es genial –. Su amor por los dulces es tan enfermizo e insoportable que a veces deseo atragantarme con uno de esos maibuos que siempre anda masticando como si de una llama en desnutrición se tratase. ¡Dios! ¡Se casaría con una bolsa de patatas fritas si el estado lo permitiera! Pero, ¿saben qué es lo peor? Que aún lo prefiero a él antes que a Midorima.

El siguiente es el más hipócrita de todos. Aomine Daiki. Ese es el primero en envidiarme y llamarme flojo por tomar mis largas y bellas siestas, pero les aseguro que si hiciéramos un promedio de siestas en lo que va de nuestras vidas, el morocho me gana por goleada. Sin embargo, junto a Kise, es al que más respeto, si respeto fuera la palabra adecuada (la cual sabemos que no lo es). Supongo que se debe a que, en cierta forma, es tan animal como yo… creo que jamás olvidaré aquel día en el que, buscando un lugar donde vaciar mi vejiga, lo vi en el vestuario intentando rascarse la oreja con uno de sus pies. Perturbador.

Y por último, pero no por eso menos fenómeno, tenemos a Kagami Taiga. ¡Cielos! Ese es un caso perdido. Estoy seguro de que –aunque no tanto como el espárrago de los horóscopos–, es de los amigos más locos de Kuroko. Ese tipo tiene serios inconvenientes a la hora de relacionarse. ¿Que por qué lo digo? No lo sé, quizá tenga algún problema conmigo… Es que cada vez que intento acercarme a él, no sólo me ignora, sino que siento como si me estuviera esquivando continuamente, pero eso no es lo peor. Una vez, creyendo que no me había visto llegar, corrí a saludarlo antes de que abandonara el gimnasio… quizá no se esperaba verme tan cerca y lo sobresalté demasiado, pero el grito que pegó al verme a su lado me taladró los tímpanos y sé que sus pantalones mojándose considerablemente no se debían a la transpiración del entrenamiento. Realmente asqueroso, ¿no creen?

Créanme, estos no son todos los fenómenos con los que tengo que lidiar a diario, sólo son los peores. Espero que ahora puedan entender como me siento a veces y, ¡cuidado! No me malinterpreten, amo a Kuroko, ¡él es el mejor! Sólo creo que necesita rodearse de otro tipo de gente.

¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Alguna vez pensaron algo así de los amigos de sus dueños, o sólo el mío se junta con humanos tan disparatados?

¡Gracias por visitar mi blog!

 **Nigou.**

* * *

Ni puta idea de por qué escribí esto.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
